fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick
Maverick (マーヴェリック Māvuerikku) is an infamous assassin in search of Ichigo Yamakari; who unintentionally murdered her stepsister who also shares the same occupation with Maverick. Her true name is unknown since she removed any traces of her former life as soon as her last family member died. However, it is implied that she was named after her grandmother. Maverick's magical abilities are notably at their highest level; and this means she frequently uses a greater amount of Eternano than average, thus becoming her battle flaw. This is somehow covered, however, by Maverick's innovation and creativity that gives her new strategies to avoid wasting power. Apparently, her clever use of Gravity Change was considered one of her greatest feats. Appearance As for her overall appearance, it would look like Maverick is a young adult at her mid-twenties. Her long curly hair and purple irises would add to the effect that fakes her true age. Even in her early thirties, Maverick can still boast off her sex appeal. Her body figure is notably curvy and has the perfect hourglass figure. From a distance, one can notice her incredibly tall height that balances with Maverick's curves. It gives a strong sense of superiority by staring at her for a long time. Compared with average people, she towers over women and maintains the same height with men. As much as how Maverick concentrates on her body, an equal amount of attention is given to her face. Her lips are covered with pinkish red lipstick and her eyes are surrounded with thin black eyeliner. Since proper make-up makes Maverick look youthful, she regularly puts it on since she is noted to be incredibly conscious of her appeal to others. Should the make-up be put off, it would not make a huge difference in her appearance but even prove that simplicity is beauty; which is disliked by Maverick herself. A peculiar trait she has is her cat-like pupils. It is unsure whether these are genuine or not. Befitting the alluring theme she wants for herself, Maverick tends to show off her curves through provocative clothing. A solid evidence for this is her most common outfit that shows her cleavage, stomach and thighs; areas that most men find sexy. Amplifying the youthful look and charisma is Maverick's sophisticated skin tone and texture. She is not too conscious about her skin unlike her consciousness for size, since her skin's pleasant traits are purely natural. In rare cases, Maverick finds her habit of "showing off skin" is inconvenient but still wants to feel sexy. In times like this, she prefers to wear body-fitting clothes instead. All of Maverick's attires share the same shades of color: gray and black; since gloomy and dark colors contrast the blond hair and fair skin that Maverick has. And since they contrast, the other side becomes less eye-catching and it happens with her clothes. Maverick, as mentioned before, has blond hair that extends down to her feet in curls. Her long bangs are kept in side-swept style as the other strands frame each side of her face. Her hair is indeed pretty but she wants to keep the black leather hat on her head. Although not noticeable, Maverick keeps a cherry blossom-shaped earring on her left ear. Unknown to many that the accessory is actually a Magical artifact. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Guns: For long-ranged attacks and farther targets, Maverick is aided by a pair of silver guns. Although they are indeed a pair, they differ in shape and utilized bullets. The commonly-used gun is shaped more like a pistol while the other is akin to a revolver. Both guns are literally real, as they utilize a limited amount of bullets unlike the armaments wielded by Guns Magic Mages. Their bullets are entirely made of either bronze or golden metal; since these two guns bear different loads. And even when launched, the speed and strength of the bullet is still controlled by Maverick through Gravity Change; which she apparently prefers to make it less painful. Great Sword: In case of larger opponents, Maverick keeps a sharp-edged great sword in her pocket dimension. She is incredibly excellent in using the blade even if it forces her to use both hands in order to carry or swing it. The sword also has some flaws and disadvantages if one would not be able to charge momentum at the time of its use. The wielder will soon feel difficulty, equip another weapon and lose more Eternano. To avoid worse situations akin to what was mentioned, Maverick has developed two techniques that offers great help in wielding the great sword: one is for gaining momentum while charging, before doing a swinging assault or any other kind of offense. The other is for piercing the target, by employing pole-weapon-like attacks in the process. As many would think, Maverick has superhuman strength since she can handle the sword easily and proficiently, but in fact, the ease of its use is a result of a constant change in gravity's force through Maverick's own Magic. It takes on the appearance of a large silver blade that is about as tall as Maverick when held vertically. The single-edged blade is attached to a golden hilt and handle; where both hands often forcibly hold to. Its handle is also not placed at the center, but is closer to the side where the blade is not sharply edged. The sword's metal blade is seemingly "legendary" as some would think, due to the intricate tattoo-like design engraved on both sides. It literally has no meaning but a presumable reason exists: it may be a family crest. No evidences prove this, but the fact that the great sword "belongs to her family" may do. Whip: A long, tipped whip is commonly used by Maverick for restraining and grabbing her target. Sometimes seen enveloped with an eerie aura, this whip is apparently not the common one and seems to be enveloped in Magic. This is evidenced by its given ease of binding, as it promptly grabs something in just one swing. However, it mysteriously does not hit hard and without the application of any Magic, a single strike would not leave a mark nor any great pain. Due to its suspicious lack of offense capabilities, the weapon cannot be considered a real whip. Upon closer inspection, one would notice its sharp, pointed tip seemingly made of stone. It mainly serves no purpose other than design since its aforementioned lack of offensive force restricts it from inflicting damage. Nevertheless, Maverick considers this as an auxiliary part of the whip. The handle is made out of mahogany wood and the lash is in deep maroon unlike the usual ones that all come in black. With all these facts, Maverick considers the whip a special tool. And one of the reasons may be its origin and "sentimental value"; the whip itself is implied to be a self-defense weapon of her kin during the massacre, in which her family lost and lives were deceased. Magic & Abilities Requip (換装, Kansō): Maverick's primary Magic is Holder-Type and notably common in Earth Land. It allows her to store items in pocket dimensions and gather the same stuff anytime she wants by opening the same dimension. The process is incredibly quick for an experienced Mage like Maverick, giving her extreme flexibility in combat. Supplying a little focus can activate the Magic unlike others that need minimal casting time and focus. In Maverick's case, the withdrawing of an item from its respective pocket dimension evokes a purple emblem, right beside the body part where she channels the Eternano. An emblem's sole purpose is to signal the opening of a dimension, serving as counterpart to Magic Circles. Upon an item's materialization, it will be momentarily covered in bright light before landing in Maverick's hands. Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka): A Caster Magic that Maverick uses for easier and controlled mobility. The Magic, hence its name, allows her to alter the force of gravity, either by decreasing or increasing it. Loss in gravity puts the target in a state of lightness, depending on how much force is decreased. Out of creativity, Maverick employs this style to avoid hard falling or as an auxiliary technique to help herself reach higher places. Meanwhile, increase in gravity renders a target immobilized or suppressed. This style also has an auxiliary effect which helps the target, or even Maverick herself, to strengthen the delivery of physical strikes. Unlike other Magic, however, no visual effects are produced during its employment. Enhanced Agility: Immense Strength: Trivia Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Mage